starblazersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Star Blazers enemies
Star Blazers would get boring.As the decades have passed they do have enemies.Now I am adult grownup I can pitch in good ones that can beat when I was little.Centauri did lousy by Star Trek.Centauri are the yellow UFO alien like beings.I thought they would be way more successful in Star Blazers and why.Saucers have barriers.But I knew they have Star Blazers technology and warfare.The saucers and fleets have warships and they have laser weaponry.They have atomic weaponry and hydrogen.They have missiles,torpedos of some sort and attack craft.They have troops and are quit a high level towards Star Blazers.They have armor and barrier systems.They beat Star Blazers in so many categories in space military warfare and have quit a space military High Rankings.They might be real.They have Superweapons and goal to conquer EDF.They outmatch the EDF and the EDF can get them with battleship warfare.Shock cannons and Captains will blast saucers into half as saucers will fire HEL lasers and then extend out and open saucers to firing heavy ray guns at them extended range.Centauri are warmongers.Troops warfare with lasers and energy weaponry.Space stations.And outer space galaxies.Get out of contained areas of 80's.Exciting and many episodes to outdo and tell us more information about this war.Keep everything serious and full of science and military.Get characters to open up and expand.Movies.Zeon and Zaft was very compatible with Star Blazers.People would say really neat carriers and would try to take them and ships,resemble destroyers.But they are enemy and vicious and would destroy the EDF and Earth Federation.Their carriers have attack fighters and bombers.They have gundam technology but make it into a unit and that is a bomber.They have space military rankings and weaponry.They don't have the chance to expand with who they are fighting the same.They would have a greater challenge and turn military and show us warfare on humans,earthers.Earthers then would show us how they attack with Cosmo tigers which are a favourite of fans,airshows.Challenge and the EDF navy what would they do and how much action with their Andromeda warships.Zeon and Zaft are tricking everyone and would expand,dialogue and innovate new characters.All of them would dialogue with Earthers.The Moon,Mars and we would see base at Saturn.And this would make alot of serious episodes to explain universe and it outdoes Gamilon in elements in space and weathers.Laser cannons and particle beams.Many of these aircraft are space planes that attack fleets.Landbattleships attack in space as infantry with secret hatches and weaponry.Secrets revealed.Warmongers.Galactic Imperium which is related to Zeon Zaft.A fully military enemy that fights proper warfare and use space Government as a threat to earth and Earth Federation.Spies and innovative enemy characters and story.And they outsmart earthers and don't live human,live part alien.British things are alien and to get them to expand as a bad guy.And harriers attack Cosmo tigers and how they use harriers to attack smartly.Lay mines in space.Submarines with nuclear weapons.And they want to takeover the Earthers through force for more power.If they don't suffer carrier attack and reposition their battleships and warships.See Hood and its cannons.And their weaponry counter wave gun is Nova cannon,uses light.Colors of their uniforms and ships,evil.Troops in warfare on planetary warfare and in history.People would all favor Imperium and it would be extremely popular.They are not chosen as a good guy in public view.Armor and Metallurgy,Electronics,Auxilary Defensive,Optical Weapons,Ordinance,lasers,IMperium is extremely smart and innovative.All bad guys talk to Imperium and there is a circle from Centauri.They all know each other and in Star Blazers.Military space weaponry vs Cosmo tigers and Andromeda.They can beat transformation.Cosmo tiger is better than Ghost fighter in Macross.Ghost fighter does not change.Military and science experts and royalty and new characters.Explain them as 30 episodes and 40 episodes to outdo old 80's.Serious.Compare crafts,naval vessels and battlegroups of different ships and roles.Minelaying.Argo with challenge but conversion to situation and to get Avatar back or a Captain to Captain Wildstar that is wise.Wise and high ranking EDF Cpt's.And Star Blazers weaponry and technology and troops,crew and pilots would go up.Everyone wanted robotech in Star Blazers for popularity but Imperium super answer and 1000 times better and keep making proper story and battles.New submarines and new naval operations from Zeon Zaft and its in the Star Blazers rules but hybrid technology,Superior than cyber operations.New hatches with pressure gases,new missile launchers systems and new mechanical robotics.Star Blazers movies. http://robotech.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Starblazers/ Category:Blog posts